Trip Gone Wrong
by optimistic girl94
Summary: A trip to America a dream come true or a nightmare? Read to find out. Please read it! Read this and you will make me happy. complete
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Trip gone wrong Chap.1  
  
Ron woke up to the sound of Harry yelling again about Voldermort. Quickly Ron ran to Harry' s side to wake him up. The look on Harry's face made Ron anxious to figure out what was his nightmare about this time. "What was it about this time?" Ron asked. " I rather not say," Harry said. " Come on how bad can it be?"  
Harry gave Ron a rather annoyed look that said ' pester me anymore and there is consequences'. Ron decided to give up not wanting his best mate to be angry with him. Making his way downstairs with Harry they met up with Hermione. On their way to the great hall Malfoy and his goons cornered them. " Oh look it is "the boy who lived" and his friends, "the biggest git in the world" and "know it all"," he said. " Shut up, Malfoy," Ron shouted.  
Malfoy glared at Ron closely then gave him a square kick in the stomach. Ron doubled over in pain, but wasn't going to cry because that was what Malfoy expected. Looking up Ron saw the evil smile on Malfoy's face and wished he would just go away. Harry lunged at Malfoy, but missed sadly.  
  
"Goodbye, Weasly, Potter, and Granger," he said walking towards the great hall. "Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked.  
"I 'm fine," Ron replied getting up.  
" That, Malfoy, is such a git," Hermione said.  
In the great hall everyone was eating their breakfast, talking, and also throwing food. Dumbledore began to tap on his glass meaning he had something important to say.  
"Will, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Granger come to my office," he announced.  
They all went to Dumbledore's office after breakfast. Ron wondered why they were there because he knew they didn't do anything wrong. Sitting in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk they waited for him to speak.  
"You guys must be wondering why you are in my office? No don't worry you all are not in trouble. You four have been chosen to go on a little trip to America," He said.  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
" Let's say you guys are representing London," he said, "your plane leaves in a hour."  
" Go on a trip with these goons?" Malfoy complained.  
" Remember, Malfoy, you are representing, London," he said, "now off you guys go have a safe trip."  
They went on the Hogwarts Express then were taken to the airport. Ron of course didn't know what an airport was he thought it was a port filled with air. Looking at the ticket he had in his hand he began to read it. Suddenly the ticket was taken from his hand and was ripped in half.  
"What the heck did you do that for? I believe I am not done reading it," he yelled.  
" Sir I-,"  
" No, I wasn't done reading it I want it back in perfect condition!" Ron demanded.  
" Let's go, Ron," Harry said after apologizing to the lady.  
" No, I want my ticket!" he hollered.  
Harry ignored Ron and dragged him down the path into the plane. Looking at his torn ticket he read B6. He looked around finding two seats by the window saying B6 and B7. He sat in his seat patiently waiting for the others. He saw Harry and Hermione walk right past him placing themselves in the seats behind Ron. Ron looked out the window wondering what the so-called plane does. A sudden shouting made Ron stop looking out the window.  
"There is no way I am sitting next to, Weasly," he yelled.  
"Um sir is there a problem?" a lady asked.  
" Yes I am not sitting next to that git," Malfoy said pointing at Ron.  
" Let me see your ticket," she asked, "I am sorry sir, but your ticket says you sit here, so you will sit here."  
"If my father was here-,"  
"If you don't sit your butt down I will throw you out of this plane!" she screamed.  
The lady's threat made Malfoy shut up and sit down. Ron thought this was hilarious, but he didn't laugh.  
"Here are the rules of sitting next to me, number one no eye contact, number two no speaking to me, number three no annoying questions-,"  
" I get it now be quiet," Ron said.  
During the ride Ron felt hungry, but didn't know how to get food. Looking in front of him he saw a man press a button. After talking to a lady and waiting food was given to him. Ron decided to do this I mean what could go wrong? He stared at the buttons above his head not knowing what button to press. Pressing an orange button a cold air was blown in his face, the red button made a bright light turn on. He was about to give up after he pressed the yellow button.  
"Sir, do you need anything?" she questioned.  
Ron looked at the lady then smiled. These muggle contraptions do work after all he thought.  
"Sir,"  
"Oh yes could you get me a box of Berkin Botts every flavored beans please?" Ron asked.  
The lady stared at Ron then began to laugh loudly causing a sleeping Malfoy to wake up. Ron was confused why was the lady laughing at him it didn't make sense the man in front of him asked for something and got it right away he didn't get laughed at.  
" Ron, this is the muggle world they don't have wizard candy," Harry whispered to Ron from behind.  
Ron turned a deep shade of red watching the lady walk away still laughing. " O.k. now everyone for your entertainment a movie will be coming soon enjoy,"  
A movie? What was a movie? Ron thought. Then before Ron could think anymore the screen in front turned on. What was happening? Listening he found out this movie was called HOLES. After watching the movie Ron was amazed how muggles made something so amusing. Ron smelt food in the air and was glad it was coming. Placing the food down the lady began to laugh. Looking up Ron noticed this was the same lady he made a fool out of himself to. Again the lady left laughing all the way. After eating Ron looked out of the window. He looked out the window to see they were flying this made Ron excited because it was like flying in a car or on a broom. "Hey, Harry, we are flying," Ron said. "I know it is great isn't it?" Turning back around Ron felt a disturbing feeling like someone was invading his space. He looked over to see Malfoy resting on his shoulder. Sitting there calmly he hoped Malfoy would realize he was doing this and stop, but there was no such luck. Ron did the only thing he could he screamed. Snapping out of his sleep Malfoy glared at Ron. "What you were resting on my shoulder I just had to wake you up," Ron said. Ron was glad Malfoy didn't say anything and just went back to sleep. The plane landed on the ground softly then began to get bumpy going on the path. As they got off the plane a man dressed in all black greeted them. In the carriage that the man took them in there was a lot of arguing caused by Malfoy and Harry. "We are here," the man said. "Where is here?" Hermione asked. " Your doom," a dark figure outside said. End of chapter. Review to find out what happens. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Trip Gone Wrong Chap. 2  
  
"Our doom what do you mean by that?" Ron asked. " You'll see," the man said. They were thrown in a dark room without windows or anything. Ron began to panic because he knew Voldermort was near. As if he had predicted right Voldermort walked right in. "Mr. Potter and friends I have been expecting you all, but who are you?" He asked pointing at Malfoy.  
"Draco- Draco Malfoy," he replied.  
" Yes a, Malfoy," Voldermort began his long speech on how he was going to kill Harry and junk.  
"Listen here, Voldermort, I don't know what you are planning, but let everyone else go it is me you want," Harry said.  
" Well I was planning to take you down alone, but this is much better," he said.  
Out of everything he hated in the world he hated Voldermort the most. Without thinking Ron jumped up to protest.  
"You think you can destroy the famous, Harry Potter, well-um you must be joking because he is clever, and brave!" Ron shouted.  
"This I know, but I have a plan to win,"  
"How?" Ron shouted.  
" You,"  
With that one word Ron was taken away and locked in a cold dark dungeon alone. Ron was scared because he heard people outside saying that they were going to torture him. Instantly three men walked in and began to beat him up. After five minutes they left Ron alone to wallow in his pain.  
"I wonder what is going to happen to everyone and me?" he asked.  
"We are going to get out here safely,"  
"Who?"  
The door was opened to show none other than Malfoy. Ron jumped up immediately to find out how Malfoy made it pass the guards.  
"Voldermort, was stupid, so he left me to guard because I am a, Malfoy," he said.  
"So you are here to save me?" Ron asked.  
" No, I am here to kill you than go after, Potter, in an attempt to take over the world. Of course I am here to save you bloke," Mafloy said sarcastically.  
"O.k., but you didn't have to be sarcastic,"  
Before they could walk out one of the death eaters came to question them.  
"What are you doing?"  
" I am just torturing the prisoner," Malfoy lied.  
" Hm- well let me help," he offered.  
"No!"  
" Why not?" he asked. Malfoy gave in and let the death eater hurt Ron. Not being able to handle the beating Ron fainted. Waking up Ron noticed his new surroundings were outside the castle. Furious with the fact Malfoy let that rotten death eater do that he began to rant. "I can't believe you let him do that to me. I mean you just let him beat me up badly. What kind of guy are you? Oh yeah a Malfoy," Ron hollered. "Listen here, Weasley, I had to do that or they would catch on to our plan to escape," Malfoy screamed, "as for the beaten I wish he would have beaten you harder so you would stop jumping to conclusions." " You four think you can trick me?" "Voldermort," Harry snarled. " Yes me I am not planning to let you all go easily," he said. Out of nowhere all these death eaters came and slowly surrounded the four. Ron began to shake with fear there was no way the would make it out of this one. Suddenly Ron heard a blood-hurling scream. H e turned to see it was Malfoy. Good for him Ron thought, but then felt really bad about it so he tried to go help. "Now, Ron, if you want some of this you have to wait in line," Voldermort cackled. Without warning Ron was hit with something very painful causing him to faint again. He woke up looking at a chained Harry being tormented by a wand. Voldermort began the kill curse slowly. End chapter. Will Harry die will Ron stop it? Review to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is more.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Trip Gone Wrong Chap. 3  
  
Ron decided he wouldn't let Voldermort kill Harry at all, not without a fight. Feeling around in his pocket he found a hairpin, but of course he didn't know how it got there. Taking the hairpin and shoving it into the lock he began to play with it until he heard a click. Before Voldermort could finish Ron lunged at him causing him to shoot the deadly spell at the ceiling. " You weasel!" he shouted. " Did I mess up your shot?" Ron teased. " Go, Ron!" Hermione yelled. Bowing gracefully Ron had a big smile on his face. He was so happy that he tricked the darkest wizard of them all. "You think you are so smart?" Voldermort said calling some death eaters in. "What if I said that you had to choose between Draco and Harry? Who are you going to save?"  
Ron was stunned by Voldermort's scheme, so stunned he didn't know what he was going to do. If he saved Harry it would be bad because he was letting Malfoy die, but he didn't like Malfoy as much, but he wasn't that evil to let Voldermort kill him. What was he going to do?  
"What will it be huh? Save Draco or your best bud in the world?" he asked coolly. Hearing crying Ron looked everywhere to find who owned it. He finally stopped at Malfoy. What how could it be Malfoy crying, he was a big bady at school not a big crybaby.  
"Go on choose, Harry, he is your friend you have known him longer forget about me," Malfoy sniffed.  
Malfoy was willing to sacrifice himself for Harry that wasn't something a bad person would do. Thinking harder Ron came to a decision he knew that this would be best for everyone.  
" Have you made a decision yet? I would like to kill someone," he said.  
"Yes I have made a wise chose," Ron announced.  
" Share please," Volermort asked rudely.  
Ron didn't say any thing he just brought out his wand.  
"It's on!" Ron yelled.  
Review to find out what Ron's choice was. Please read. Sorry if this is short. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is more.  
  
Trip gone wrong Chap4  
  
Ron had his wand in his hand ready to blast Voldermort. He wasn't sure if he was able to beat the darkest wizard in the world, but he was willing to try. Looking over at Harry he saw a very worry look on his face. "You want to fight me?" Voldermort asked. " Yes, I am going to win," Ron yelled. Thinking of a spell to throw at the dark wizard he was blasted into a wall. Recovering quickly he heard the dark wizard laugh at him which made Ron angry. Pointing at the laughing Voldermort he shouted out a jinx type spell causing the oh dark wizard to fall. Blinking in astonishment Ron ran over to Harry and unlocked him from the wall. Moving on to Malfoy he was shot down by a very painful spell. He screamed out in agony as he smashed to the ground. Harry was chained to the wall once again. This was going to be tougher then he thought. "Stupefy!" Ron yelled. The spell did nothing at all Voldermort was still standing. How could Ron possibly beat him? He kneeled down in deaft ready to give up when he heard a voice say ' don't give up Ron you can win you need to' it was Hermione. Ron suddenly had strength to try harder. Concentrating on beating Voeldermort he felt a huge amount of power he never thought he had. "I am going to beat you right now," "You say that young Weasley but you seem to be losing," Ron charged at Voldermort causing him to fall he pointed the wand at him, but Voldermort shouted out a spell causing Ron's wand to shoot out of his hand. Voldermort began to laugh thinking Ron was defeated but he was wrong. "Give up, you and your stupid friends and the world are doomed," "I- will- not – LOSE!" Ron jumped up from the grounded and crazily shouted different spells. Harry watched his friend in amazement because he was glowing. He didn't know Ron had that much power. Then he began to yell causing the room to shake. Ron lifted into the air slowly. "VOLDERMORT YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD. I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE 9TH DIMENSION WHERE YOU WILL STAY FOR ENTERNITY!" The ceiling of the room ripped off presenting a huge black hole. This hole whipped the dark wizard from the earth. After a while the ceiling was placed back on the room. Ron was placed carefully on the ground. "WOW RON YOU BEAT VOLDERMORT!" Hermione shouted. " I didn't know you had it in you Ron," Harry said. " I didn't know I had it in me," " You saved me," Malfoy said. " Yeah I guess I did," "Thank you," he said giving Ron a huge hug practically choking him. " Hey you're choking me," Ron said.  
They were about to leave but over a hundred death eaters stopped them.  
"DRAT!" Ron shouted.  
The four of them whipped out their wands ready to fight. "IT'S ON!" they screamed. Will they get out there alive? I don't know but read and review to/ find out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is more.  
  
Trip gone wrong Chap4  
  
Ron had his wand in his hand ready to blast Voldermort. He wasn't sure if he was able to beat the darkest wizard in the world, but he was willing to try. Looking over at Harry he saw a very worry look on his face.

"You want to fight me?" Voldermort asked.

" Yes, I am going to win," Ron yelled.

Thinking of a spell to throw at the dark wizard he was blasted into a wall. Recovering quickly he heard the dark wizard laugh at him which made Ron angry. Pointing at the laughing Voldermort he shouted out a jinx type spell causing the oh dark wizard to fall. Blinking in astonishment Ron ran over to Harry and unlocked him from the wall. Moving on to Malfoy he was shot down by a very painful spell. He screamed out in agony as he smashed to the ground. Harry was chained to the wall once again. This was going to be tougher then he thought. "Stupefy!" Ron yelled.

The spell did nothing at all Voldermort was still standing. How could Ron possibly beat him? He kneeled down in deaft ready to give up when he heard a voice say ' don't give up Ron you can win you need to' it was Hermione. Ron suddenly had strength to try harder. Concentrating on beating Voeldermort he felt a huge amount of power he never thought he had.

"I am going to beat you right now,"

"You say that young Weasley but you seem to be losing," Ron charged at Voldermort causing him to fall he pointed the wand at him, but Voldermort shouted out a spell causing Ron's wand to shoot out of his hand. Voldermort began to laugh thinking Ron was defeated but he was wrong.

"Give up, you and your stupid friends and the world are doomed,"

"I- will- not – LOSE!" Ron jumped up from the grounded and crazily shouted different spells. Harry watched his friend in amazement because he was glowing. He didn't know Ron had that much power. Then he began to yell causing the room to shake. Ron lifted into the air slowly. "VOLDERMORT YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD. I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE 9TH DIMENSION WHERE YOU WILL STAY FOR ENTERNITY!"

The ceiling of the room ripped off presenting a huge black hole. This hole whipped the dark wizard from the earth. After a while the ceiling was placed back on the room. Ron was placed carefully on the ground.

"WOW RON YOU BEAT VOLDERMORT!" Hermione shouted.

" I didn't know you had it in you Ron," Harry said. " I didn't know I had it in me," " You saved me," Malfoy said.

" Yeah I guess I did,"

"Thank you," he said giving Ron a huge hug practically choking him.

" Hey you're choking me," Ron said.  
They were about to leave but over a hundred death eaters stopped them.  
"DRAT!" Ron shouted.  
The four of them whipped out their wands ready to fight. "IT'S ON!" they screamed. Will they get out there alive? I don't know but read and review to/ find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Trip Gone Wrong Chap.6 An: I know it has been long but here you go  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Maulthoy were ready to fight wands in their hands. They looked around them to see about a hundered or even a thousand death eaters waiting to kill every one of them. Ron felt he could do anything at the moment so he wasn't scared. Starting off the big battle the first death eater charged at them. "Expelliamus," they yelled. The first death eater was down then they look at the other thousand. "Maybe we should split up!" Harry yelled. "Harry Potter being the leader but yet again being completely wrong, we should stay together," Maulthoy said. "Split up!"  
"Together!"  
A death eater snuck up behind Harry.  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled blasting the death eater back.  
Hermione and Ron were tired of their fighting at the wrong time so they said they should split up then get back together when things look tough. Ron took his wand putting out every single death eater in his path. H e turned around when he heard a scream. He looked to see Maulthoy on the ground a death eater towering over him with Maulthoy's wand in his hand. Ron saw he would have to get Maulthoy out of this one.

He was going to yell out a spell to save Maulthoy's life when Maulthoy kicked his feet into the death eater's stomach making him or her fall backwards give up his wand and Maulthoy's.

"Nice job," Ron complimented.

"Thanks,"

Hermione was about to throw a death eater back with her jinx but Harry popped in and got rid of the death eater for her.

"Harry I can take care of myself," Hermione said.

"Sure?"  
There was a death eater behind Harry so Hermione flipped over Harry yelling out a spell causing the death eater to fly backwards into many other death eaters.  
"I am positive," she smiled.  
The battle looked pretty good a lot of death eaters were out. The four of them were kicking butt, as you would say. Blasting the last death eater they all cheered.  
"Looks like we are through," Harry said.  
Harry spoke to soon because a portal opened up behind them. "You haven't won yet," "Voldermort but I thought I got rid of you?" Ron asked.

"You thought a silly little portal could hold me well you're wrong," he said.

Harry stepped forward taking out his wand preparing to fight this alone, but Ron stepped up next to him then Hermione last Maulthoy. Hermione held Maulthoy's, hand then Maulthoy held Ron's hand last Ron held Harry's hand.

"How amusing a little friendship line it will be so fun to destroy you all," he said.

"Work together?" Harry asked

"Work together," Voldermort yelled out the unforgivable curse at them but the spell didn't work. All four of them took out their wands and shouted out a curse that turned Voldermort to dust. They all look at each other proudly to think they deafted Voldermort together.

"How will we go back home?" Hermione asked.

" We might be stuck here forever," Ron panicked.

"No all of you guys will be on the next plane home," They spun around to see Dumbledore and the whole ministry of magic standing there. "Dumbledore!" they yelled. "

We are really sorry we took so long to find you,"

"That's ok we survived," Harry said.

"By working together," Ron said.

"Well that's all good," The four of them went into the carriage that would take them to the airport, which would take them home.  
  
The End plz review.


End file.
